Twisted
by theunaffectionist
Summary: A collection of  very short  prompt-based stories.
1. Tangled

**This is my way of smashing down my writers' block. Or just for fun, you know…hehe. Pointless, so be warned.**

**Will mostly revolve around Zim, Dib or both. Some are AU. Some will revolve around too-used plots.**

**Some ZaDr, ZaDf, etc. The works. Flames will be used to build the ZaDr fire. XD…**

**1. Tangled**

"Ugh!" Zim grunted, trying to get the knots out of his wig before Skool. GIR had put it in a blender, so it would stick out, and his disguise machine was also broken by the little robot. "Stop. Being. Tangled! Zim commands it!" He tried pulling on it some more, when GIR walked in with a pink Barbie comb. "Here, Master. It's supposed to help." He sticks the comb in the wig and yanks down. "Gah! This is not working."

"Zim, you look like a girl." Dib said quietly from behind him.

"Zim is no gi-_how did you get in my base?"_

**2. Noise**

_Pic._

A six-year-old Dib shot upright in his dark blue bed. He hugged the blankets close.

_Pic._

He looked around fearfully, knowing full well there are monsters out there.

_Pic._

It was coming from outside his window. Dib shivered.

_Pic. _

His window opened. "Hel-_lo,_ Dib-child."

_Pic. _

**3. Dirt**

Zim sat under the shade of a rare tree, basking in the warm glow of a spring day.

He traced patterns on the ground below him with a sharp claw. Zim never had time to himself, and it was very peaceful.

_Maybe this isn't such a bad planet, after all._

"…"

_Who am I kidding? Yeah, it is._

**4. Found**

He had been lost.

His entire race had abandoned him. On Earth.

For the first time since he was a smeet, he was scared.

Without thinking, an undisguised Zim ran from his home, through town, leaving an exploding base behind him. GIR, Minimoose, they were both gone. He was alone.

And so he sat. Huddled in the corner of an alleyway, shivering, and murmuring to himself. "I am Zim…"

He was hidden away for what seemed like years to Zim, but was only a week for a suspicious Dib. Dib knew that Zim was up to something horrible, to be gone that long. Why? Because it only took Zim about a day to build a device that could suck all the water off the planet.

He went to look for the lost alien.

"I am Zim…"

He found the alien behind some garbage cans, crying, shaking.

Dib felt unimaginable pity for the poor creature, and took him home.

**5. Poor Reactions**

Poke. "Stop it."

Poke. "Dib-thing."

Poke. Zim leans into Dib's face and hisses inhumanly. "If you do that one more time, I swear by my Tallests that I will _destroy_ you."

Poke.

Eye twitch.

"Dib…"

There was something about the feel of the teen's finger on his bare cheek, the only skin that wasn't covered. It felt kind of…nice.

Dib pulled his hand away and stared.

"Zim, I just smeared _acid_ on your face, why aren't you melting?"

Zim scowled. "Stupid Dib. Don't touch me again."

**Should any of these be made into one shots? Did I do anything wrong?**

**Should I stop posting these?**


	2. Caged

**6. Caged**

GIR didn't understand. He was confused, but there wasn't much to distract him in this bleak gray box.

"M-master?" he whimpered.

One minute he had been having fun, squealing that the Scary Monkey show was on into Zim's antennae, the next there was a loud noise and everything went black.

His AI restarted and GIR woke to bars all around him.

He squeaked when a door opened. But it was only Big Head Boy. He had something shiny in his hand.

"Hiii, Big Head!"

**7. Mirror**

Zim bent down on the edge of a clear pond. He could see the silver fish flicker at the bottom. Gentle claws dipped into the surface, causing ripples to disrupt the image that so worried Zim.

It was not the reflection of a green-skinned Irken, but something much more familiar.

An enemy.

**8. Sight**

"Ow! Crap…" Dib exclaimed, running into the side of the doorway. Torque had taken his glasses at Skool today and stepped on them. Dad wasn't home, and Gaz would just make things worse if the demonic child was asked for help. So, there he was, stumbling everywhere with his hands extended out on front of him, running into things trying to make it to his bedroom. Safe.

As Dib lay asleep, breathing silently, he does not know of the presence just outside his very window.

That night, Zim vowed to never steal Dib's eye protectors. It just wasn't sporting.

_But every once in a while,_ he thought as he smiled wickedly, _it would be fun._

**9. Glass**

His scream echoed throughout the house. It was tortured, heart-broken.

The cry of someone betrayed by the one he had loved, still loves.

One last scream sounds before he shatters completely.

Like broken glass.

**10. Brace**

"We'll get through this, I promise."

Professor Membrane puts a thick hand on Gaz's shoulder and they both stare down sadly at their relative in the hospital bed.

"It can't last forever, can it?" she asked tentatively.

Dib pulled at the neck brace. "Do I really look that bad?"

**I'm not sad anymore! XP**

**7-I am so proud**

**9-I'll let **_**you**_** imagine who it was**


	3. Color

**11. Color**

"So, what you're saying is that hyumans judge one another by the color of their skin and what race they come from?" Zim inquired curiously. Dib shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much. I don't really approve, but there's nothing I can do."

Zim looked down at his green skin, then met Dib's honey eyes with his wide magenta orbs.

"Dib!" he scolded, pointing a clawed finger at the other. _"You're racist."_

**12. Hands**

_Ungrateful Irken._

The Computer was in a foul mood, having been made by Zim to clean up a particularly disgusting mess GIR had distributed throughout the top floor. Even after scanning the substance, he couldn't make out what it was. Didn't get so much as a 'thank you' for disposing of it.

_If I had hands, I would slap that arrogant smirk right off._

He paused, realizing that he may not have hands, but still had full control over most of the weapons in the base.

_Look out, ya little green bastard._

**13. Deep**

"Hey! Leggo! Quit it!" Dib struggled to get out of the bullies strong grip, but it was useless. Even if the did escape, there were still about four other guys waiting, just for that purpose.

Zim watched as his enemy was beaten bloody.

Apparently playing unconscious, the Dib got up shakily after his assailants had left. He clutched the knife wound in his side, and walked away, eyes steely.

Lowering his eyes, he left. On his way back to the base, Zim wondered why Dib didn't just give up.

Wondered what went on behind those deep caramel eyes.

**14. Again**

Even knowing that it was useless, he struggled against the white straight jacket. Dib was now sitting in the Crazy House For Boys, waiting for Zim to come get him. If he wasn't rescued by his newfound lover, there was a good chance that he would be forgotten and left to rot. Then again, he was sent here by his father for being gay in the first place.

He sighed, remembering the incident.

There is a crash and some plaster dust as the Voot Cruiser crashed through the wall next to him.

Dib blushed sheepishly as he kissed the annoyed alien on the cheek. "Thanks, Zim."

Zim threw him a look before leaning in for a real kiss. He spoke around the other's lips.

"Seriously, Dib. Again? This is getting old."

**15. Empty **

Dib was never the same, after his mother died.

He hunted the paranormal obsessively, not having restrictions since his father was never around.

No one ever believed him, but he continued to persist that what he saw was real to the blind people around him. Knowing they would _never_ believe his 'crazy ramblings', Dib almost gave up on everything completely. Committed suicide at age ten.

Dib had no purpose, no life, no friends, no caring family. He was empty.

That is, until a certain alien came to town.

**14-I fail. (but practice makes perfect, right?)**


	4. Wounds

**16. Wounds**

Dib was cracked. Breaking.

Day after day, he endured it bravely, refusing to fall apart.

At least until a certain person hit him where it hurt.

That certain person also put him back together again.

**17. Warmth**

He was...warm. Strange, those hyumans.

Everything. His breath, his skin, his very_ essence._

Warm.

I sighed. Or maybe I was just cold.

**18. Hell**

No. This can't be happening. Not to me.

I am Zim, I can't die.

Breath gurgles past my blistering lips. I see the bubbles float to the surface.

The water pools behind my contacts, around the remaining antennae.

But none of this burnt as hot as the memory of his face, his smile.

That horrible grin.

**19. Night**

I've always been more of a night person. I would always cost myself sleep just to look up at the stars.

I was totally alone, but I liked it that way.

Night has become a dear friend, always there.

When gone, you know that it will return, always.

And Night doesn't call you crazy.

**20. Cat**

"What _is_ that horrible creature, Dib-stink?" the Irken spat from behind his enemy's couch. He now nursed a scratch.

"That would be a cat. What, does it scare you?" Raising an eyebrow from behind round glasses, Dib picked up the grey cat and petted it, bringing a purr.

A green head was now leaning to see, antennae perked. Dib didn't realize that Zim's species purred too, but for diffferent reasons. Special reasons.

Reasons Dib knew nothing about.

Zim snickered loudly before turning to leave, forgetting why he came.

"Well, well, Dib. I would never have expected _that_ from you."

"""""

**20-I confused someone, didn't I? Rereading it, it kinda seems...wierd. But I'm not going to redo it. 'Cause I'm lazy.**

**Anywhoo, just wanted to post something. NH is getting tough for no reason.**

**Anyone wanna see a prompt expanded? Need to practice. ALOT.**


	5. Stuck

**I know I've been dead for a while, so here's some crap. And I'm sorry if it's not centered. FF's being weird.**

**21. Stuck**

Well, isn't this just great.

Stuck twenty feet in the air, with that wretched Dib as my only company.

He didn't say anything, just turned his big head away to look at the mountains.

Silence.

"I know you hate this planet, but even the 'almighty Zim' has to admit that's beautiful."

I snorted. "What? Those rock formations covered in frozen acid?"

Looking troubled, he faced the mountains again.

Despite what I told him, I really could see the beauty in things.

Like the way his blood candies congealed beneath that delicious pale skin.

The way his caramel eyes sparkled with inner light.

Oh, Tallest. This is as good a time as any.

"D-Dib?"

He turned to give me a wry look. "Yes?"

"I do see."

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

****

22. Therapy

"…and that's my life." I shrug, uncomfortable on this old-fashioned chair

The old man gives me a strange look. "You're crazy."

Sighing, I leave the room.

Am I crazy?

No.

And proof is right down the street.

****

23. Heart

Through binoculars I watch the little alien walk _very_ suspiciously down the street.

GIR had been destroyed days before, and I wasn't surprised to see him like this. I knew he had formed an attachment to the thing.

His green head fwipped back a forth a couple of times before settling on a dingy alley to his right.

An antennae poked up through the wig and something drew Zim's attention.

Walking over, noodle-like arms scooped up a cowering black mass from behind a dumpster.

"Why do you whine?" He asked it.

With a peculiar expression, he cradled the puppy to his chest and began to walk home.

"Well, I guess you do have a heart, after all."

**24. Universe**

_"Where are we?"_ Dib demanded of the equally confused Irken.

"How the hell should I know?" Gloved hands threw themselves into the air exaggeratedly.

"Do you even know what hell means?"

"No. Why?"

They were in a world unrecognizable to them. Everything was so colorful.

The sky was blue.

And to make it even stranger, a baby came up the sidewalk calmly.

Pulling a gun from his red overalls, he began firing.

"Get your own cartoon."

**2****5. Movement**

Red and blue lights danced on the gym floor. Eyes sparkled and bodies rythmed.

Two boys entered, a brief flash of outside light before the door closes.

"C'mon."

Three-fingered claws folded with his hyuman's.

"Like this."

They swayed side to side for a moment before the taller had Zim's arms wrapped around his neck. Dib's own hands were placed on the other's hips.

"This?"

"Perfect."

**Wow, I managed to formulate a story out of mostly one-word sentences...anyway, I'll go get to work on NH.**


	6. Sick

**Ugh. I've hit a bit a snag in NH, so. Yeah. Breaking the block.**

**'''''**

**26. Sick**

Keef gave his signature creepy smile. "Hey, Zim!" he chirped happily. "C'mere!"

Zim reluctantly walks over, a look of disgust on his face.

"What, _Keef?"_

_"_Come _here." _He motions urgently.

Zim takes a small step closer, Keef grabbing his hand and starting to skip along a flowered path. The Irken was dragged along, cursing.

Keef sings happily.

"Zip a dee doo daaaaah~"

**27. Prehistoric**

"GIR, what did you _do_?"

The little robot sits proudly upon a large raptor. Inside my base...

"I fixed the time-thingy, like you asked me to!" he chirped.

"N-but-you...I told you to destroy it."

"Oh. Well, I didn't."

The dinosaur wiggles its stubby arms pathetically and shrieks.

"You dare mock the almighty Zim?"

**28. OCD**

Dib was calmly doing his Skoolwork, not expecting to be bothered by an annoying Irken.

"Hey, Dib. You see that light up there, in the corner?"

He looks up to see a light fixture slanted against the corner of the cieling.

"Yeah?"

"It's awfully _crooked_, don't you think?"

Dib hits the desk with his fist.

"Damnit, Zim!"

**29. Time**

"Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock," the raven-haired boy mumbled. He picked at the hem of his tattered blue shirt.

He no longer wondered how long it had been.

No longer wondered anything.

"Silence!" the Irken guard snapped, reaching his weapon through the one-sided shield.

Dib scoots back, cowering like a cornered animal.

"That's better," the guard growled.

_'Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock...'_

**30. Candy**

"What is that? Some kind of food?" Zim narrows his eyes suspiciously at the sucker.

I roll mine. "Yes. It's candy."

He takes it cautiously, peering at it from arm's length.

"Oh, please. It's not going to bite you."

Zim paused, glancing up at the other.

"IT'S GOING TO BITE ME, ISN'T IT?"

**''''''**

**Blame 'Sick' on 630Kila of DeviantArt. Don't ask.**


	7. Double

**Hm. Nothing better to do, (liar) so I'm just going to fail all over your inboxes, m'kay?**

**31. Double**

Flip a coin.

Two sides, right?

Two faces.

Nothing more, nothing less. Two fragments connected almost seamlessly and painlessly.

But rarely do you see a coin with the same face. Trick coins, maybe. False faces, meant to lie.

This is no trick, no lie, Zim realized, his dark and alien eyes glinting an eerie light. They still narrowed in suspicion, prompting his tongue to let loose a string of curses as he backed away. It has to be. It couldn't be.

_It couldn't be._

**32. Secrets**

Wisps of smoke hovered above the boy's body, almost twitching in its restlessness.

It wavered with every breath this creature took, shifting closer as if trying to breathe with him.

The door burst open, interrupting the closeness.

"Back! Back! Away from the boy, _Still_," she whispered, lifting an odd stick to pass through the smoke.

A pained sound echoed throughout the room as the smoke disappeared into Dib's magenta cloth bag.

"Never..."

**33. Numb**

Day by day, nothing. Not that there really was anything to be said.

Or felt.

It had ended, all of it.

No more.

No more fights, insults. No more pain, physical or emotional.

No more wants, needs.

No more hatred.

No more Zim.

**34. Parasitic**

"Zim! Come out, I know you're in there, Space-boy!"

More banging.

Zim hissed venomously, backing even more into the corner. He didn't flinch or even acknowledge the vicious crack coming from somewhere deep in side his body.

Did not make a noise at the painful sound of flesh being ripped apart and ingested.

Simply sat, folded up protectively as the door finally let pass the intruder. That's all Dib was, an intruder.

As was GIR. GIR was eliminated.

Dib's fearful eyes did not see what was hidden behind his enemy's controlled stare.

_'Kill me.'_

**35. Fun**

Cackling maniacly, Zim looked down at his desk as Ms. Bitters babbled on in her wretched voice about the latest war.

A detailed description of the carnaged caused by the newest nuclear weapon caused another joyous laugh.

It was apperently the newest technology, something the victimized country had never seen before, blaming it on another.

He looked up from scratching at his desk, feeling knowing and very disapproving stare from Dib.

Speaking across the classroom, he stuck out his tongue.

"Oh, it was all in good fun, Dib-stick~"

...

**Hey. Haven't updated in...what...five months? Huh. I don't think anyone cares. Nice to see those who do again, tho.**

**Some of these are bits and pieces of full-fledged stories I'm working on.**


	8. Unhappy

**36. Unhappy**

Irken Elite do not feel _happy._ We do not feel love, guilt, joy, shame or elation of any kind.

It was unthinkable, a curse of sorts, to have such things on our minds.

But here, with long arms wrapped around my shoulders and warm breath on my antennae...

No matter how much I tried to shield myself from everything this boy threw at me...

I wasn't unhappy.

**37. Stone**

There was nothing harder than that glare.

Children and teachers shied away from it, finding it harder than stone, than steel. His glare intimidated them.

The other, not being part of "them," enjoyed that glare.

It meant the peace of routine, something solid in his life.

It meant proof, something to believe in.

Something that would believe in him, and until their war ended it would remain that way.

Set in stone.

**38. Forest**

"Beans!" Zim screamed in the human's ear, too loud for a library.

"Quiet!" he responded, jumping in his once-comfortable seat. "Beans?"

The alien grinned. "The special beans! I let you go, I didn't know you'd stolen my beans."

Dib rolled his eyes and stood, grabbing his papers. "Get away from me, you freak."

After a minor struggle and a blow to the head, Dib still tapped his fingers until morning to be released from his prison under the table.

**39. Grave**

"Dib, your friend might need help getting out of the bathroom," Gaz muttered, staring at her game's screen.

"Why? And why should I care?"

She raised a brow at him, opening an eye as she debated.

"He decided he wanted to play 'spin the bottle.'"

"So?" Dib asked, taking a sip of milk.

"Without the bottle."

Realizing how grave the circumstances had been for the alien, he shot up to see if his specimen was still breathing.

**40. Infant**

"Absolutely not," Dib growled, combing his hand through his hair. This was ridiculous.

"Why not? It's going to die, anyway. I don't want some filthy, dead thing in me!"

The alien was trying not to seem panicked. This _was_ ridiculous.

"You don't know that!" his human snapped. Even though it wasn't really his decision.

Zim bit his lip to keep from screeching his anger, a horrid alien habit he'd picked up.

"You really care that much, even at threat of my life?"

He didn't get an answer.

**Haha, another segment of this. Full of inside jokes and things only I am interested in. :3 Cry to me about it and check out the poll on my page?**


	9. Infection

**41. Infection**

"_My_ Dib, you filth."

Eight limbs, both mechanical and not, wrap possessively around the unconscious Dib. He ignores the horrid screeches coming from outside the barred window for his human. Wake up. Please. He hunches over his chest as the bars begin to bend, unable to lift him and take him far away from here. Zim has to wait for him to wake. Something peers through the bars and tries to squeeze through just as Dib's eyes flutter open and he reaches for the nasty bite on his shoulder.

Not long now.

**42. **

"Is there something you want me to say?"

Human fingers trail lightly over a shivering horn, giving a chuckle to his needy alien and getting a low growl in response.

Settling himself over him, Dib grinned down and leaned to nip at overheated skin, eliciting a purr from deep within his partner's . And there was nothing anyone could do to take this pleasure away. Ever.

He slips his hand under the uniform with a murmur of "Never mind."

**43. Madness**

The Irken, seemingly having no shame, licks a thin trail up the glass with a quiet, mad chuckle that Membrane heard very clearly. He pulls his hand away and steps back, bumping into a lab table. A wide assortment of shiny metal tools clatter to the ground and he looks down at them before hearing a solid thump. Red eyes follow the scientist's, fists slamming down on the glass once more.

Let me go.

It will be worth it.

Membrane locks his eyes on the alien, fascinated and nearly pulled in by its soft clicks. Almost endearing sounds.

Please…

The alien frowns painfully at its captor, mouthing something obscene and scratching at the glass, its large red eyes following gloved fingers hovering over a specific black button. Freedom, only a few centimeters away. Just press the button, human.

"Please."

The English syllable was as broken and weak as the alien who didn't appear to be. It didn't speak this language, when did it learn to speak his language? Membrane turns suddenly to turn up the volume of the speaker, other hand accidentally pressing down on the large black half-sphere. Of course, only accidentally.

The scientist immediately reaches for the weapon he had knocked to the floor, meant for this problem. But he cannot reach it before a soft and faintly pathetic coo could be heard behind him, freezing his actions. Antennae twitch, brushing the glass it moved to escape from, the alien hopping to the floor behind Membrane.

It clicks softly once again and reaches a three-fingered hand to him, claws just slightly touching the white coat. It could barely see the washed out stains on the fabric brought on by the violence of previous experiments. This creature would not be one of them, surely.

The human twists around, weapon not in hand, expecting attack. But there is only a tiny, naked, grinning alien tugging on the waist of his jacket. For a split second it reminded him of his son doing the exact thing, exclaiming that there were aliens among them. Membrane had a feeling that it might not have ended much differently had Dib captured it that was pulling him further away from his weapon and lulling the normally alert and intent scientist with soft Irken words.

Yes, this has happened before, it will happen again. It had already taken possession of this human specimen, and would never let such a marvelous learning opportunity to pass.

Just another night of many, away from the Membrane-human's memory.

His nights.

**44. Prison**

Lard Nar watches the burning wreckage of the once imprisoning planet with the intensity of the finally victorious. Hah. Score one for the Resisty. _Resisty._ He really should think up a new…

"Sir! Sir, we have the prisoners and are preparing them each for interrogation and process."

The young alien stood straight and waited for a response, hopefully not a rebuke for interrupting the Captain. Said Captain steps up to the volunteer and holds out a hand for the list of numbered prisoners they actually have traveling on the ships. Many had been lost in the battle or had escaped by themselves.

Lard Nar scans the list, surprised by the amount they had managed to capture, many of them not even prisoners, but Irkens.

"Well done," he murmurs to himself. The whole operation had gone so smoothly, it was suspicious. About a third of the way down the list, his eyes widened. Wha…?

"Why didn't you tell me?" he snaps at the little alien before pushing past him and for the quarters where a small portion of prisoners were being kept.

"Supposed to inform me…" he mutters a bit bitterly, pointed ends of his feet tap-tapping the metallic lining of the floor. A few turns in this maze-like structure that makes up his ship, he comes across his destination. Closely watched prisoners now, but possible members of the Resisty in the future, look up with frightened or angry eyes. Not the eyes Lard Nar was frantically searching for. Not the familiar eyes he hadn't seen for many, many years.

"I haven't seen the likes of you in a while," a tired, strained voice cut in. Nar turned and a very welcoming sight of Seven appeared in a lonely-looking cell.

"Seven," he sighed with a grin even larger than after winning the battle. "Seven…" He turned to the guard at the end of the hall, tinkering with something in his lap and definitely not doing his job. "Eh! You! Get over here and unlock this cell," the Vortian orders.

The guard looks up, surprised at the order. "B-but, Sir, that prisoner has yet to be—"

He cut himself off at the deadly glare and heavily accented curse from his Captain and unlocks the cell, quickly moving back to his post. Lard Nar still frightened him, although he had been working with him from the very beginning.

The Captain doesn't pause for his long-awaited fellow to get out of the cell, but flings the door open and wraps his arms around Seven in a rather undignified manner.

Dignity didn't matter to the usually formal Vortian now that he had his mate here.

**45.** **Dreams**

"And then—"

The happily chattering redhead was interrupted by Dib slapping a hand over his mouth, eyes never leaving the atrocious movie one of them had rented and pleaded the other to watch. Guess who was which.

"I thought you wanted to see this?" Dib asks in a exasperated tone, a whisper in his ear. He was certainly close enough.

Keef blinks and lays his hand over Dib's own, smiling sheepishly under it. Well, he liked talking to Dib, for as long as he could listen. Most of the time his friend had calmly sipped his drink with a mildly annoyed expression, but that had dimmed over time. A short time ago he had begun to look interested in what joy Keef was trying to spread, as if it was growing on him.

Dib sets a hand on his thigh and leans in closer, nose skimming his reddening cheekbone.

"Well, if you don't want to watch it, I can think of something better to do…"

He tilts Keef's head by his chin and wickedly grins, lips stretching before pressing atop the teen's. Fingers reach desperately and took a fistful of raven black hair as others dipped lower…

"Mn…" Lower. He pulls Dib nearer, being awfully demanding for someone of his personality. Closer.

Of course Dib complies, shifting as bid before pulling back to look at the pouting redhead.

"—are you asleep?" a voice cut in, and he feels a hand on his sleeping shoulder. Keef opens his eyes and looks up at Dib, cheeks red and green eyes widened slightly.

"Oh! No…" He sits up slowly with a small laugh, glancing over at the television. The movie hadn't started yet, he had been dreaming.

Too bad…but maybe it didn't have to be.

Keef grins and turns to Dib, picking up the remote control to press play.


End file.
